


Reincarnate

by ReiaLunar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiaLunar/pseuds/ReiaLunar
Summary: Modern day Merlin story





	Reincarnate

Reincarnate 

From the smallest fairy in the forest to the monsters that roam the depths of the sea, life is connected; and with life there exists magic. Magic flows through us all, it may be the way your eyes hypnotize those they captivate or the way you can weave a particularly crafty tale. But for some, magic exists in a much more potent, obvious way. It is the belief of many a religion that life is a constant cycle of death and rebirth, and that for some such a single life can be split into two, halves of one whole. It can quite truly be said that much of what I have told you applies to Merlin, whose destiny once more lies just ahead.

October 2016 a.d.  
With the first month of classes firmly behind him, and the beginning sights and smells of autumn beckoning him onward, Merlin was adjusting to his new life in London quite well. The surprise of the job offer given to his mother over the summer had only been ebbed by their shared excitement to escape the small town of Ealdor. Although Merlin had lived there all his life, he never felt like he quite belonged. Merlin’s mother, Hunith, was equally as happy to leave behind the small town gossip of which she was often the subject of for being a single, unwed mother. London was a fresh start for them both. Merlin had started at a new private high school on schlarship the month prior as a 12th year, and although he had yet to make any friends, he was quite happy to be left alone, as he had previously been bullied for his odd behavior. For you see, things happened around Merlin; objects flew across rooms, winds were stirred about on the stillest of days, and his eyes had a tendency to flash a brilliant gold if you were found to be looking at the right moment.

____________________________________________________  
A penchant for trouble surrounded Arthur Pendragon, something that caused his Father grief and gave the press a field day. As the Crown Prince of England, he had grown up in the public eye, and seemingly nothing about his life was private. Only just beginning his 12th year of high school, one could often find him cutting his classes and out and about London on self-deemed "adventures." Of course, his Father, King Uther, always swept the school's complaints and presses articles about anything of the such a way with a small "donation" of money. As is often the case in such situations, never having any consequences for misdoings, getting everything he wanted, combined with the fame and adoration he got for being a prince, Arthur became what many would call a Royal Arse.

The aforementioned penchant for trouble was in full effect one day, one of the few days he was actually in school to be exact. He had exited his third-period history class, eyes still slightly glazed over after listening to the teacher’s monotone lecturing for the better part of the last hour. As he was making his way through the halls to his next class, he was staring up at the ceiling going over all the possible ways to get out of the school without any of the guards his Father sent to ensure he stayed there noticing. While he was staring at the ceiling, Merlin Emrys was walking towards him while staring intently at the ground. The crash was inevitable.  
Arthur fell hard to the ground, and Merlin fell right on top of him. Thankfully the hallways were empty, as the bell was just ringing to signify the start of the fourth period. After a moment of shock wore off, Arthur shoved Merlin off him, helped by Merlin jumping up at the same moment.  
“I’m so sorry about that, I am so clumsy sometimes, and I was not looking where I was going, once I was walking and I-” Merlin began to hurriedly ramble.  
“Just watch where you’re going next time idiot.” Arthur snapped back, getting up and dramatically dusting himself off.  
“Idiot?” Merlin exclaimed. “I am not I were, at least I’m not a complete clotpole!”  
“Excuse me, a clot- what?!”  
“A clotpole!”  
“What the bloody hell is a clotpole?!”  
“You! You’re a clotpole!”  
“Do you have any idea who I am??”  
“Yes! You’re a clotpole.”  
“Shut up Mer-lin.”  
“Don’t tell me to- How the hell do you know my name?!”

Arthur looked very confused, the name had just floated into his head as if he had always known it. He stared at Merlin, and even his face seemed familiar now.  
“Do I know you?” Arthur asked

“If you knew me I would not have asked how you knew my name, you dollop-head!”  
“I’m pretty sure you are making these words up.”  
“I am not! Who even are you?”

Arthur again looked confused,  
“Do you seriously not know who I am? Did you hit your head when you fell.” He asked, slightly worried

“Nope, and not a clue, you seem vaguely familiar though, were you ever in any shampoo commercials? Your hair looks like it was paid far too much attention to.” Merlin quipped

“What?! Shampoo commercial- Do you live under a rock or something?!” 

“Hey, that rock has a name! It’s called Ealdor you clotpole!”

“Back to the clotpole thing, really?! I’ll have you know that I am Prince Arthur Pendragon!” Arthur cried out in outrage.

As it dawned on him that Arthur wasn’t lying, Merlin went quite pale.

“If we still had stocks, I would so be throwing you in them.” Was all Arthur said before leaving the gobsmacked Merlin behind and heading to his next class, which he then decided to skip as he had already missed the first 10 minutes of the class.


End file.
